


A Part of the Crew

by Radiose



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez
Genre: M/M, PWP, 混乱关系提及预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *混乱关系提及预警。一句话提及Adam/Eve， Adam/Lilith， Solus/Adam， Eve x Strawberry*亚夏里蛇太色情了，看得我心思活络（





	A Part of the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> *混乱关系提及预警。一句话提及Adam/Eve， Adam/Lilith， Solus/Adam， Eve x Strawberry  
> *亚夏里蛇太色情了，看得我心思活络（

“真的不来试试吗？”Snake问，故意放慢速度伸出舌头舔了舔自己的手指，“很舒服的，我的技术比Eve还好。”  
Adam看得呆了：“啊？这……”  
“放心吧，Eve不会介意的，我们这没有那么多条条框框。”Snake凑上去吻他，舌头仔细地舔过Adam的上颚。  
Adam颤抖了一下，Snake的舌头过分灵活，像他说的一样，远超Eve。这让Adam感觉自己像在被一只真的蛇吻。就这么顿了一下，Snake手上用力把他推倒在床上，随手脱掉自己那件破破烂烂的马甲，甩飞到房间角落，又舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身去扒他的裤子。  
Adam身躯一弹，试图阻止他。然而他的裤子不比从前在城里时结实，他终究慢了一步，Snake俯下身子把他的性器吞进了嘴里。  
他腰里一软，瘫回床里，全身乏力，只有阴茎硬得像铁。而且没错，Snake真的有根灵活得堪比真蛇的舌头。他无法自控地发出一声呻吟，又及时把它堵回喉咙里，只留下一声哭泣般的尾音。  
Snake吐出他的阴茎，不满地“啧”了一声，稍微调了调角度，重新把他吞了回去。这次他直接把他吞到最深，他自己也发出一些被噎到般的声响。而Adam只觉得龟头进入了一个又热又紧，还不断收缩的地方。快感席卷了全身，使他感觉不到其他任何事。他知道的下一件事是，Snake俯视着他，带着他标志性的坏笑。而他的脸颊上还沾着一滴乳白色液体。  
Snake看出他恢复了神智，再次凑上来吻他。Adam在这个吻里尝到了一股浓重的腥味，大概猜出刚才发生了什么，脸色涨得通红。这一半是由于他发现自己还半硬着，顶着身上的人，一半是由于Snake的舌头缠得太深，他没法呼吸。  
Snake笑着放开了他，伸手拍了拍他的脸颊。这个动作不知怎么的使他想起了Solus，而Snake看出了这一点。  
“怎么？你想到了谁？”他伸手撸动他的阴茎，“或许下次我该找根手杖来训斥一下我们的小男孩？”  
去他的吧，Adam心想。同时意识到他又硬了。他的不应期从未这么短过，跟Lilith一起时没有过，跟Eve一起时也没有。他不知道这是因为他刚才想到的人，还是因为Snake不断给他施加的刺激。但他一点也不在乎。  
Adam撑起自己的上半身，把上衣脱了，同时Snake停止手淫，帮他把裤子完全脱掉，随手丢下床。  
Snake同他一样完全赤裸，坐在他身上，开始用屁股蹭他的阴茎。Adam用手抚过他结实的腹肌，掐住他的腰，往上顶了几下，同时用舌尖去逗弄他硬起的乳头。  
Snake又发出一声呻吟，听起来像细微的哭泣声。他伸手扶住Adam的性器，对准自己身后的小洞，慢慢地坐下去，接着挺腰上下晃动，在他的阴茎上操着自己。一开始比较慢，渐渐地他加快速度，幅度也变大了。他抬起头，发出粗重的呼吸声。  
Adam并没想到他自己来的时候这么安静，手上的小动作倒是不少，一手握着阴茎，一手在自己的胸腹处游走。他看着Snake把自己当根工具似的半闭着眼使用着，突然感到不满足。  
Adam伸手抓住对方紧实的腰，看准时机往上顶了一下。  
Snake正要向下坐，被他的突然袭击搞得措手不及，体内的阴茎用力戳上了敏感点，尖叫出声。Adam按照截然不同的节奏挺弄着，Snake交出了主动权，随着他的节奏摆腰。他很快被操得更湿了，呻吟声再也控制不住。  
Snake高潮时内部紧紧收缩，精液缓缓流出来，滴在Adam肚子上。他低头，一口咬在了Adam的肩上。而Adam被他的后穴咬得控制不住，跟着射在了他的肠道深处。  
Snake直起身子，Adam的阴茎滑出来时发出“啵”的一声。他懒洋洋地躺到Adam身旁，说：“这么深，很难清理的。”声音里却没多少抱怨的意思。刚才把Snake操到用后面高潮的是Adam，射在里面的也是他，但他还是控制不住脸色涨得通红。  
Snake看得好笑，滑下去些舔了舔他的乳头，接着在他胸膛上又舔又咬，留下些红色的痕迹。Adam抗议地推了推他的脑袋，没有什么用处，索性凑过去报复性地在Snake脖子上也咬了几口。接着把手指插进Snake浓密的棕色头发里，颇为粗暴地扯着他的头发与他接吻。  
Snake还是一副享受的样子，在这个吻结束时懒洋洋地问他：“还做吗？”一边挑衅地看了眼他的下半身，发现他的阴茎还精神地半勃着时兴奋地吹了声口哨，翻身跪趴着，两腿大张，腰塌下去，高高地撅起屁股，露出那个湿淋淋的洞口。  
Adam也翻身坐起来，跪在他背后，把自己的性器送进去。  
这一轮两个人都没有留力，Adam大张大合地抽送着，Snake扭着腰向后迎合他，随着每次快感袭来不停叫着。  
Adam掐着Snake的腰动着，一边俯下身在他线条分明的背上留下一个个吻。  
在Adam把吻印在他肩胛骨时，Snake健壮的身躯抖得不成样子，几乎支撑不住自己。  
“啊……别……别在那儿……求……啊！”Snake的讨饶只换来Adam更重的啃咬。于是他控制不住地在Adam怀里颤抖着高潮了，抖得像片风中的叶子。他的肠道紧紧吸吮着Adam的阴茎，温暖又妥帖，Adam从善如流地射了进去。  
Snake脱力地倒在床上，长发被汗乱七八糟地黏在脸和脖子上。Adam躺在他旁边，慢慢地帮他整理头发。  
Snake花了一会才恢复过来，捧着Adam的脸，手指没入他的金发内，看着他学着他们在眼周画的装饰：“你越来越像我们的一份子了。”他轻笑一声，“我很期待我们打回城里时Solus的表情。当他看到你时。”  
“我也是。”Adam应道，和Snake交换了一个不含情欲的吻。  
分开时Snake脸上带着他惯常的坏笑，在Adam依旧挺立的乳头上用力一拧，跳下床往浴池那走去。  
Adam一愣，随即跟了上去。

第二天，当Adam去Strawberry那儿接Eve回家时看见Eve和Strawberry交换了一个告别吻，在嘴唇上。他顿悟了Eve说的“女孩之夜”是什么意思。或许他确实越来越像叛乱军的一份子了，他想。而他对此全盘接受。

FIN


End file.
